The specification relates to a test fixture for validating an acoustic bond-log tool. Cement and casing operations comprise an integral part of well construction. Cement is placed downhole to support and protect the casing string, and to provide effective zonal isolation during the entire life of the well, thus, supplying a mechanical barricade that isolates the different zones in the well. If zonal isolation is not ensured, many issues can arise including sustainable casing pressure, flows between reservoirs, undesirable flow behind a casing, etc. These issues may lead not only to severe operational difficulties but also to the loss of the well. Cased-hole ultrasonic (acoustic bond-log) tools play a key role in determining whether well repair and the economic cost associated with it is necessary or not. Attempting to validate and/or calibrate an acoustic bond-log tool using an actual well is difficult and generally cost-prohibitive or not possible, in addition to the fact that the validation and/or calibration points are limited to the cement system(s) in that actual wellbore. Therefore, certainty of accuracy and an overall efficiency of leveraging acoustic bond-log tools for cement testing is reduced.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.